Hunger Feast
by SkyBlueOcean16
Summary: Roxy has cast Rose as Katniss to play in the theatrical version of the Hunger Games. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose you know that book series Hunger Games?" Roxy asked as we walked to potions.

"Yeah of course, after my mum made both of us read it you got like super obsessed." I answered confused as I nearly tripped on one of the stairs.

"Yeah well I'm directing the theatrical version of it and I've cast you as Katniss." She stated as it was simple as Grandma Weasley's pies when in actual fact it, was not.

"Roxanne Freya Wolf Cinnamon Georgina Georgia Montana Kelsey Malum Weasley _YOU__ DID WHAT_." I screamed at her. I had no intention of going on stage for her, the hunger games or anybody else that you can think of.

"Yeesh Rose, keep it down would you when I told you my full name it was not so you could black mail me with it." Roxy exclaimed as we reached the door of the dank room.

**"**First of all how is saying your name black mailing you and second what is your crazy obsession with people not knowing your name I swear sometimes I think you think that every time you tell someone you short _or_ full name that you are giving your soul to the devil.**" ** I snapped at her frustrated, as other students started to arrive making the small corridor crowded.

"Well if you think about it Rose every time you give someone your name you basically are giving them every personal detail about you." I looked at her weirdly that prompted her to go on sighing.

"Rose, Rose, Rose if you give them your name face to face they can look for you in records since the ministry has upgraded to using photos in the files." I nodded keeping up with her.

"And the ministry in the file has where you live. Then if they wanted to know more about me they could stalk me and intercept my letters giving them all my personal details and my life if they want to kill me." She told me insanely.

"Rox I love you but who in Merlin's sweet name would want to go through all that trouble to find out everything about you?" I retorted logically.

She shrugged as the door opened and Professor Kimbridge ushered us in. I opened my book and immediately started passing notes with Roxy in between taking notes on the lecture the Professor was giving on the uses of Unicorns hair.

My first note:

_Rox going on why do you want me as Katniss?_

And her reply:

_Because you're the only one I could think of who could play her and Lily already said no_

And then mine:

_I've said NO_

Then hers:

_Unicorn hair is boring and you're doing it Rose otherwise I tell Terry Boot about your crush on him_

Then my furious one:

_NO IT'S NOT AND I DON'T HAVE ONE ON HIM_

And her stupid one:

_But he doesn't know that ; ) or he won't once I tell him unless you get on that stage and be Katniss_

Then I stopped for a little bit and took down notes for a while (ten minutes) before I replied (before I thought of a reply):

_Who stupid idea was it to do the theatrical version anyway at a school that doesn't have Drama as a subject_

And hers:

_Mine_

After that I thought of my reply a little bit longer not wanting to make Roxy any madder than she was. I looked over at her as she scribbled down hasty notes. I could practically see stream curling from her ears, time to repair the damage done by my horrible comeback.

_Roxanne I am really sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I get really bad stage fright and you know how much it scares me to be bad at something like I am with acting. It is a really really good idea to have a theatrical version of the hunger games at a school which doesn't have drama._

Then hers:

_So you'll do it then_

Then the closing notes to us from Professor Kimbridge:

_Girls next time you want to pass notes do it in your own time not my class and a detention for the both of you tomorrow with Klinch _

_P.S Rose you would make a lovely Katniss._

That put a stop to our notes passing for the 5 minutes before class finished. As we were walking out Scorpius and Albus rushed past as. Briefly Scorpius' eyes and mine met. Roxy leaned in and whispered "Well I know who I'm going to cast as Peeta now."

_**A/N: Sorry I know everyone asks this but can you please review also if anyone was wondering Klinch is Flinch's replacement. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: character, places, things are Queen J.K.R's**

**Rose pov **

**Tuesday **

I slowly trudged up to the divination classroom for my first lesson of the day when I was ambushed my Roxy.

"HEY ROSIE" She shouted entirely too loudly for this early in the day. Ignored her and continue by slow pace up the stairs.

"Rosie, Aunty Hermione to stop ignoring me, even if I am being annoying. I have a coffee in my hand for you." I turned to her.

"Why hello Roxy, what a lovely surprise." I said while putting on my fakest of smiles and diving for the coffee she just holding out for me.

"Yeah right" She snorted. She took lead and started rambling about something or another as I followed her delicately sipping my streaming cup of pure sunshine (the coffee I swear cross my heart and hope to die turned into that (it is possible we do attend a school of magic) . I finished the cup of pure sun shine just as we reached the classroom I threw the rubbish into the bin outside before entering Madam Kilnerieo's lair. As I took a spot next to Roxy I managed to understand the last line of her rambling.

"Oh rose rehearsal is on Thursday." I looked at her in utter disbelief. I formed an angry retort but before I managed to speak it Madam Kilnerieo made a dramatic entrance. Smoke billow around the class room as in the centre a waterfall effect was happened causing it to look distorted but Madam glittered (quite literally glittered rained down and she was there after it settled) into existence on the other side of this ripple before stepping through it into our room.

"Girls and boys." Hear voice echoed through the room giving it a mystical feature. Mum was right about this subject it is absolutely pathetic.

"Welcome to your first lesson of the great arts of the beyond." I heard someone snort.

"Before you is 5 card flip it over and then get into partners. After you have done that get your partner to look up your cards in your text book and write down what they means on a piece of paper with your name on it before handing it into me." My and Roxy partnered up as usually and got on to this unusual if slightly deranged task. After we had finished Roxy started gossiping again.

"Rose I heard that Giogien Kionie wants to ask Victorie out but is too afraid of Teddy. Oh I see Belldan Kane staring at Molly Oliver to I smell a romance. Did you hear Scorpius Malfoy snort before I thought it was soo rude!" So it was him.

"Class quiet please" Madam yelled.

"I have looked at all your results and partnered you according to them.

Belldan Kane and Jane Frune

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy" Just like that my world stopped turning.

"Miss" I interrupted her.

"I'm afraid that I can't work with him." I gestured to where Malfoy was standing up.

"And I can't work with her." He replied gesturing to me.

"That is exactly why I matched you together children I sensed that here was a great mystical divide that needing sorting out and your results matched perfectly.

Roxanne Weasley and Benjamin Clove get into your pairs and talk for the rest of the lesson." I shuffled over to where Malfoy was sitting and stared stonily out the window for the rest of the lesson with my arms crossed. I was not happy, not at all.

**Sorry for it being so short.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ice cream

**Rose pov**

**Tuesday**

After school I stormed into the kitchen scaring the house elves. I demanded a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon before retiring to a corner between cupboards to sulk. Life was like a box of Bertie Bots every flavoured beans, you'll never know what you get. At the moment I'm pretty sure I swallow a puke flavoured one. I dig my spoon in and mashed the ice cream a bit more before taking another angry bite.

I looked up when I heard a door being slammed half way through my second tub. It was the Scorpios or as Roxy is calling him these days Peeta Malfoy. I sighed; Peeta Malak was nice and totally willing to do anything for Katniss even if I meant he was hurt himself. Peeta Malfoy wouldn't even help an old woman across the road. That's just the type of evil he is.

I snuck a glance at Malfoy again only to see he had pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other which was presently shovelling something into his mouth. Pig, who does he think he is eating ice cream in that manner I thought, as I copied him unconsciously getting a huge scope and plunging it into _my_ mouth. I leaned back against one of the cupboards only to have it fall over with a huge bang. I dropped my ice cream and focused all my attention on trying to disappear.

"Weasley?" Malfoy asked surprised as he spotted me.

"Yes?" I replied trying to piece together whatever scape of dignity I had left, at the moment. It wasn't looking so good.

"What are you doing here?" As he asked I brushed myself off and got up hoping to make a dash with the ice cream and spoon.

"Um." I pointed to the ice cream, he nodded embarrassed.

"So you, um, just decided to push over the cupboard while you were eating your ice cream then?" I blushed before walking out of the room in a huff. I didn't reply to his comment in the hope of not damaging my level of I.Q anymore then I already had.

By the time I got back to the Gryffindor common room I was even angrier at Malfoy then when I left the Kitchen. Fred came bounding up to me probably to prank me with one of his new invention (he inherited his father's love and genius for pranks, as well as being a jolly good beater). I shot death rays at him until he slunk back into the shadows, annoyed. I glared at everyone unlucky enough to be in the room until the majority disappeared or became very interested with their feet. Roxy pulled me up the staircase saying that if I had stayed on in the common room any longer I would have caused even Voldemort to cry.

"Rosie what happened?" Roxy asked wide eyed, edging towards the door while I glumly sat on my bed.

"If you make me and Malfoy kiss in the play I will kill you, then him, but mostly you." I replied diving in my pillow and returning with my not-so-secret stash of chocolates (Hugo broke into them last week claiming that they were too delicious to sit there, uneaten, for any longer).

"Oh." Roxy nervously tugged at her collar before running for her life. Good on her just let the only person who puts up with you on a daily basis to wallow in misery alone. I had gone though I complete packet of Oreo's when Albus flung the door open dramatically.

"Rosie what has Scorp done now?" Albus asked going into comforting elder brother mode (his had a lot of practise with Lily, she goes though boys faster than Albus goes though girls which is saying something; but she is always upset when she breaks up with them… I think I may have to mention that Lily is slightly bonkers).

"Not died."

"And just decided today would be the day the sulk about why…?"

"He completely humiliated me when I was eating cookie dough ice-cream. Cookie-dough Ice-Cream. Cookie-Dough, Cookie dough dough ice cream I'm never going to be able to eat that flavour again with having déjà vu. Ever." I asked flinging myself onto Albus' shoulder. He soothed me down until I could at least make coherent sentences before leaving me in Roxy's very unsavoury hands. I glared at her, daring her to say one word. She waved at me before making a speedy exit leaving me to my dark thoughts and even darker chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4 D Day

**Rose Pov**

**Wednesday (D-Day) **

Roxy had told me over breakfast that she was auditioning the rest of the parts for the play today. She also mentioned that I had to be there with her to choose the actors so the proper "chemistry" would be there. Or I should say she yelled this information at me before running out of the hall like her butt was on fire. _That actually an interesting idea I wonder if I could._ The thought was interrupted by a loud bang originating near Hugo Weasley and his friend Andrew Finnegan. I could vaguely make out their excited expressions under a thin coating of black dust.

'_HUGO WEASLEY AND ANDREW FINNEGAN DENTION FOR A WEEK_.' Professor Kimbridge thundered; since Mcgonnal had retired she had become the teacher you didn't want to be caught out by. The majority of the other teachers you could wheedle out of your punishment if you talked fast enough but not her. Her eyes glinted as cold as steel and when it comes down to it her tongue was sharper than a razor blade.

I returned back to considering my situation. Knowing Roxy, which sadly I do, she has probably somehow got me excused from classes. The actual auditions would be at lunch or after school for the younger years the older years would have to audition in spare periods if they had one. The buzz of muttered excitement about Roxy play around me started to irritate me so quietly, I slipped down out of the hall to ask Roxy the most important question.

_Where were the auditions actually being held?_

I strolled along an old spider-web infested corridor in no hurry to see my crazy cousin. A sharp tug pulled me into an alcove between pillars. 'Rose, beware,' Whispered eerily the owner of the hand which was at the moment grabbing my upper arm. I wacked the back of the person's head and unmasked them, Roxy's big brown eyes stared back at me. 'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'Shhhh, peeves is patrolling.' Great the prankster ghost had gotten a bag of dung-bombs again. At least that's usually what peeves patrolling meant.

I slitted my eyes and glared at her wishing she would explain a bit more. As if only just realising that she had my arm she hastily let go. Quietly as she could Roxy lead us until we reached an empty Great Hall. So maybe this is where the auditions are_. I wonder how much she had to annoy the Headmistress to get this room? _

Roxy calmly walked to a small wooden ratty table and sat down on a chair and pulled a clip board. Roxy easiness with the whole situation only set me on edge. Did she expect me to rate everyone on their acting skills? I have next to zero of those so how does she expect me to rate other? I panicked Roxy grabbed and stuck me a chair and handed me paper obvious to me lack of enthusiasm or any reaction for that matter.

Roxy glanced at her sheet as she tapped her wand on the corner of a table and a yellow burst of light appeared near the door.

A boy I hazily remember being in 7th year stumbled into the room with a script clutched tightly in his hand. His dirty blond stuck up at funny angles, it was a clear shot of coping Albus or James natural hairstyle.

As he tripped and totted through his lines I kept forgetting to score him as his hair continued to distract me. It bobbed every time he moved his head; _his hair had a mind of its own_.

I jumped out of my seat when I realised that he wasn't in front of me.

'So Rose what you thought of him. I mean what were your notes.' I looked down at my notes guiltily seeing only a picture of evil hair coming to life.

'Umm.' Roxy sighed. 'It's fine I took enough for the both of us.' I peeked over to her page and true to her word there was a full page worth of notes. For the rest of auditions I tried to take notes but true to my word I just couldn't seem to find a lot to not take about, either they were interesting or they were dull.

By Lunch time I once again was fully prepared to get on my knees and_ beg_ Roxy to just let me go to class and escape for this constant stream of _**Boringness**_.

She cut my argument in half through with a few well thought-out words 'But I would do anything for you *insert adorable puppy dog eyes*.'

One audition that did find extraordinarily interesting was.

Wait for it…

ALBUS SERVERUS POTTER'S!

My jaw hit the floor when he walked into the room. Roxy looked pretty gobsmacked as well to be frank. He was auditioning for the part of Cato. I was even more surprised as he started to deliver the lines as he said each one pretty perfectly. Apart from the fact he looks harmless Al could pull of a pretty decent Cato. When Al left the room, Roxy and I turned and look at each-other. Without saying a word we silently agreed that Al had to be in this play one way or another.

After that I nearly fell asleep as we got the normal drone of people back again. Yay!

**I'm sorry for not updating quickly. I've had an idea for this chapter for a long time just I haven't actually wrote it…..**

**Reviews are like chocolate. They never get boring. **

**That's just my weird way of saying please review and thank you so much to the people who already have **


End file.
